Contraband
by Lone Butterfly
Summary: When Headmistress McGonagall announces a ban on all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes all hell breaks loose with the contraband! Set after Voldemort's Death in Year 7! NOW COMPLETE! Rating for language
1. In The Beginning

**_Contraband_**

**_In the Beginning..._**

It was Harry Potter's 7th year at Hogwarts and Voldemort was gone, banished forever by the boy-who-lived-but-hadn't-yet-graduated-school. The year began like almost every other year had, with the Hogwarts Express pulling out of Kings Station, and Mrs. Weasley crying while waving frantically at the train. George and Fred had taken the morning off and accompanied her in the sending off of her "four babies", and Hermione could see them teasing their mother as the train left the platform.

The compartment arrangements were a bit different again. Ginny had been made a Prefect, and so she got to sit in the front compartment with Ron and Hermione, who was of course made Head Girl. They were accompanied by Blaise Zabini, who had been named Head Boy, and Draco, a Slytherin Prefect. While one couldn't say a friendship had formed, Draco avoided using the term mudblood, and in return the red-headed Gryffindors limited their insulting to the school Quidditch teams. Harry and Neville sat longingly in a compartment in the back, nibbling on chocolate frogs and discussing girls in their year. Well, Harry kept coming back to Ginny, and Neville politely listened, because he had nothing better to do.

The Sorting Hat sang his song, and the little first years were sorted (not without commentary by Harry and Ron about how tiny the children were – Ron being rather intimidating with his six foot three lanky frame). By the time Headmistress McGonagall got to the part about prohibited items, Harry and Ron were busy stuffing their faces with food and chattering about Quidditch tryouts.

"Hush, you two, I'm trying to listen!" whispered a very irritated Head Girl, poking them with her wand.

"Blimey, Hermione, she's going to say the same thing we've heard for six years, and you already have a copy, knowing you!" retorted Ron, rather upset to have had his Quidditch conversation sabotaged.

"SHHH!" she replied, and the boys grew quiet just soon enough to hear McGonagall's final remark.

"And all objects and products from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes store are prohibited from being on school property. Your luggage has already been searched, and all items appropriated. All Owls returning to the school with packages from this establishment will also be confiscated."

The howl that rose from the four tables drowned out anything the Headmistress attempted to say in the school's defense. Ginny almost giggled when she realized that the Slytherins were as upset as the Gryffindors – _one buys the best even if it IS from a Weasley, she supposed_. Ron, on the other hand, was almost in tears.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, do you know how much I spent on things to bring back?" he sobbed.

"Well, serves you right! You're a Prefect, for Merlin's sake, you should be setting an example for the rest of the students," she muttered. "Really, we're all better off this way."

Unappeased, Ron turned to Harry and Neville for a bit more support.

* * *

Climbing their way to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione and Ginny gathered their robes and other toiletries and set off for the Prefect's bathroom. Hermione had just sunk down into a huge tub of jasmine and lavender bubbles with a shriek from Ginny made bolt upright. 

"GINNY! What's wrong?"

"The box, did you see this box?" Ginny asked, pointing at a small intricately carved box sitting in a corner.

Twisting her head, Hermione tried to read the writing on the top.

"Does it say '**Open** **Me**'? That's rather silly."

"Silly or not, I'm opening!" The youngest Weasley's fingers had just let go of the box top when a small brown envelope – _resembling an infamous Howler, thought Hermione_ – flew into the air and began to speak.

_**Just drop your Knuts and Order Form here**_

_**and Wait until the Coast is Clear.**_

_**If the Money's Right,**_

_**and No-ones in Sight,**_

_**Expect your Order shortly!**_

_**Banned or Not – We know you love us!**_

_**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_

"Oi! Hermione! It's a way to get stuff from Fred and George!"

"Ginny – that's all banned….we could get in a lot of trouble."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and approached her best friend with a glare.

"Hermione, you will tell NO ONE of this. I love you like a sister, but if I find out a single Professor knows about this box, I WILL cast every hex I know on you in your sleep. You are more than welcome to spend your life as the studious student, but I for one want a little fun. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly." Hermione replied, turning her face so Ginny couldn't see the glint of humor in her eyes.

Upon returning to the common room, they quickly found out that the boys Prefect bathroom had an identical box. And that's how the best year at Hogwarts began.

* * *

**A/N:** ARGH! I know, this was suppose to be a oneshot-plot-bunny that became **RABID **and I just had to get it out. It's short, it's funny (at least to ME) and it's going to go month by month. It all makes sense to me, but I'd like to see if anyone else can figure the whole thing out before I get to Harry's graduation in May. Email or review if you think you got it! 


	2. October

_**Contraband**_

_**October**_

It had taken a while for the process to become smooth, but by the week of Halloween the secret was out.

Students knew that if you could get a Prefect to drop your money and an order form into one of the two boxes, your could get almost anything you wanted from _**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_. Within 24 hours. It was amazing!

Teachers knew that somehow the contraband was sneaking past them, but unaware of the boxes, they began focusing on the owls. Breakfast was a nightmare; Professors standing over the tables, checking packages. Owls weren't allowed to enter Hogwarts except at mealtime, and as was expected, Ginny and Ron felt most of the scrutiny.

"Just tell me how you're doing it," whispered Ron to his sister.

"Stop acting! I know it's you!" she replied, her voice as low as his.

"Harry, make her tell me," Ron complained.

"We're dating, Ron, he doesn't own me," retorted a rather annoyed Ginny.

Only Hermione remained in a blissful state, ignoring both the Professors and her friends.

"Hey, Mione, who ya getting letters from?" questioned Harry, as a large owl dropped a letter in her outstretched hand.

"A friend I met over the summer," she said, a slight blush creeping up her face.

"Hey!" shouted an indignant Ron, "How come no one checks your letters?"

"Please, Ronald, she's HERMIONE – Head Girl and much smarter than the rest of us put together. She's about as outspoken as the professors about this _childishness_! Of course they aren't checking her mail," said Ginny. "Now, what I want to know is how are you and Fred and George pulling this off?"

"It's NOT me!"

Hermione forgotten, the two red-heads continued yelling all the way out of the hall and to the Quidditch pitch, Harry following behind.


	3. November

_**November**_

The cooling weather did little to cool the temper of either Weasley. Both were convinced the other had something to do with the scheme.

Nor did it help the frantic searching by the Professors. (Of course, that could have been because at least four **Deflagration Deluxe** sets had gone off in Professor Snape's classroom, and another two in Professor Flitwick's.)

But the highpoint of November came on a care-free Saturday morning – a Hogsmeade weekend, in which the entire school seemed to be in a good mood. The teachers were sitting at the Head Table, done investigating the owls. The four houses were managing to mind their own business, even Slytherin kept to themselves.

The pumpkin juice and breakfast foods appeared. Like all starving teenage boys, as soon as the fare hit the table the half of the Hogwarts population that was male began stuffing their faces. Some of the females followed their example (_especially the Quidditch playing ones – must keep one's strength up_). The more "petite" girls (_ie: the ones that watched what they ate_) just poured glasses of juice and light muffins.

Then they began sipping their juice.

Within moments almost the entire school had been turned into huge canaries.

Huge – yellow – not molting – canaries.

Except for one very loud squawky blackish canary at the Head Table.

"Oh shite…" murmured Ginny, who had poured herself a glass of water. (_Hydration was the key when one might have a few too many illegal alcoholic drinks on a Hogsmeade weekend!_) "Why are they canaries?"

Hermione looked around, and leaned back as the blackish canary began flapping his wings in what looked suspiciously like he was pointing at the Gryffindor table.

"The better question is why aren't they molting? Your brothers **Canary Creams** are suppose to last for just a few seconds."

"OH SHITE!" the youngest red-head cried, as she tucked her head into her hands. "They've been working on a longer-lasting version of the Canary Charm. Somehow they succeeded, and someone put creams in all the school's pumpkin juice!"

"Get your wand out and start casting the counter charm," said Hermione, as she stood and headed to the Head Table. "NOW GINNY!"

Shaken out of her panic, Ginny took a moment to look around at the mass of screeching birds that were fluttering around the Great Hall. The few students left as humans were quickly called to action by their illustrious Head Girl, and began casting the counter charm.

Hermione, being a bright girl, began with the Headmistress – easily identifiable by the square shaped markings around her beady canary eyes. She moved on to the blackish canary – simply because the longer she kept Snape waiting the more painful this day would end.

As expected, he immediately launched into a Gryffindor point deduction, along with detentions for anyone named Weasley. Hermione escaped down the steps back to the house tables, a smirk playing on her face as McGonagall shrilly forbade Snape from giving detentions to the children of Ginny and Ron (and Fred and George).

Ginny had gotten enough of her head about her to "free" the oldest Gryffindors first. They, having shared a common room with Fred and George, were all well versed in certain counter charms and could help the rest of the school.

The morning was a spectacular disaster.

The Hogsmeade weekend was cancelled. Ginny got detention (_simply because she was the Weasley who didn't turn into a canary – although she was insistent that Ron wasn't smart enough to remember he did spiked the punch, and would have drunk the pumpkin juice anyway_). Gryffindor lost house points for the stunt, and Hermione managed to save them from total ruin by receiving points for her quick thinking and level head in the face of crisis.

_Harry was insistent that a gaggle of canaries wasn't a crisis – now Voldemort was a crisis – Ginny felt Harry was having problems not being the center of attention – Hermione felt their relationship was best when they were snogging and not talking – Ron agreed, but asked that they not snog so much in front of him._

* * *

Ginny had snuck up into Hermione's private room, trying to avoid being yelled at by the Gryffindors who were insistent that this was all her fault. Muttering to herself, she was standing in front of Hermione's large bookshelf and running her fingers over the spines. 

"Are you looking for something in particular?" asked Hermione, looking up from her homework that she had spread out on her bed.

"Hogwarts: A History."

"Top shelf, third book over. May I ask why?"

"I'm going to figure this out if it's the last thing I do. I will NOT have my good name slandered."

"Ginny, this will all fade away soon, honey, don't worry." She leaned over the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her best friend's hair. For once, the Head Girl wasn't as intent on reading as someone else. Ginny batted her hand away and began flipping through the book.

Hermione sighed and rolled back towards her Transfiguration essay.

* * *

"AH HA! I found it!" 

"Found what, Gin?"

"How the packages are getting into Hogwarts."

A moment of silence followed.

"Well, are you going to tell me, Gin?"

"Oh, right, blimey…let me see…according to this the only letters that aren't able to be searched are packages between spouses and anything brought in by a house elf for themselves. So this is either the work of a professor or an elf…DOBBY!"

Hermione energetically nodded her head.

"If Dobby is bringing the items into Hogwarts – then he MUST be working with Ron and Harry," Ginny growled. "I am going to kick that bloody git of a boyfriend'sass, not to mention the arse of every one of my brothers!"

"Even Charlie and Bill?"

"Yes, they deserve it for not telling me it was Ron, and not telling Fred and George to let me in on the secret and a share of the cash."

"Gin, calm down, I'm sure he's got a wonderful explanation. Give him a chance to enlighten you of whatever it is he was thinking."

"Not bloody thinking, why on earth would Fred and George trustRon with this…bloody git…stupid prat…to think we are dating…siblings…whatever happened to sharing everything."

Hermione listened to Ginny's mutterings as she left her private room and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The Hogsmeade weekend may have been a lost cause…but the new **Canary Creams** shot to #1 on the **_Weasley Wizard Wheezes Top Selling Items List_**. 

Canaries at Breakfast: Bad for Hogwarts…Good for Weasleys.


	4. December

_**December**_

December found Hogwarts buried under a blanket of snow. Both Ginny and Hermione were actually pleased by this turn of events, in that they could hide in sit in the Head Girl room for hours and study for end of term exams.

Ron and Harry would pop in every once in a while (_usually right before a major assignment – they privately both felt it was rather unlucky for them to have best friends who were either the Head Girl or the Head Girl to be…made for fewer snowball fights, less fun, and more actual revising of essays_).

Ginny was still holding onto resentment about the whole Canary-detention business, and the fact that the boys loudly denied having anything to do with Dobby or the boxes. Her grudge did not extend to not snogging her boyfriend, because, after all, he was the love of her life, and even though Harry was coming to the Burrow for Christmas, her mother wasn't so keen on them snogging all the time there. (_Ron, for once, absolutely agreed with his mother_.)

The final day of classes came, and Hermione and Ginny ended up in the 7th Year Gryffindor Boys dorm, trying to help Ron and Harry pack.

"Cripes, mate, how much stuff do we have to take home over the holidays?" Ron asked, ducking down so as not to get hit by his schoolbooks that were flying through the air and landing in his trunk.

"If you had packed yourself, this wouldn't be an issue," said Hermione, before Harry could answer. (_Well, it would have taken a while for Harry to answer anyway, because he wasn't as much packing as he was sitting behind Ginny and nuzzling her neck while she packed his stuff for him_.)

"Mione, I'm just saying, do I need my books?"

"Yes," she glared, "all of them."

"When are you getting to the Burrow?" questioned Ginny.

"Mum and Dad are picking me up from Kings Crossing, and I'll go home for three days, then your Mum said either your Dad or Bill could apparate to my home and bring me back for the rest of the holidays," answer Hermione.

"Good, that gives me three days to talk to Fred and George about this nonsense. Someone's going to tell me what's actually going on!" Ginny swatted Harry's hand from around her waist, disentangling herself so she could close his trunk.

"Gin, luv, I promise it's not me and Ron."

"Bullocks Harry! You've got Dobby as your 'Number One Fan' and you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"

Hermione let out a sigh, and dragging Ginny from the room (_curfews and all that_), she begged the three of them not to kill each other before she got to the Burrow.

* * *

The train ride was pleasant. Blaise and Hermione had actually come up with an agreeable solution where the Head Boy supervised the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Prefects and patrolled the cars for the first half of the journey, and she would supervise Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects and patrol for the second half. 

They all sat squished in a compartment with Luna and Neville discussing their holiday plans. Ginny was intent on going out to Diagon Alley at her first opportunity, supposedly to buy Christmas presents, but everyone was quite certain she would be laying into a couple of redheaded twins, and possibly casting a few bat-bogey hexes. Hermione was dangling her fingers through Crookshank's cage, trying to scritch his ears as they twitched near the top. Ron and Harry were busy trying to hide all the candy they had bought off the cart in their luggage, so they would have plenty of snacks when Molly denied them their sweets. (_Ginny didn't need to panic, she not only knew where the stash of candy was at the Burrow, she also had 6 men wrapped around her little finger and could get more anytime she wanted – Ginny was a rather smart witch, you see._)

The disembarkation was as pleasant as goodbyes go, Molly and Arthur had cast a charm to allow Mr. and Mrs. Granger through, and Arthur was nagging them about how he could install a new felly-tone at the Burrow. Ginny thought it was a bit odd that her mother wasn't harping on him, but instead was talking in low happy tones to Mrs. Granger.

"Mum, we're ready," Ginny said, her pygmy puff's tiny cage in one hand, and grasping Harry's arm with the other.

Hermione and the parent Weasleys exchanged hugs, and she promised she'd see them in three days, before linking arms with her father and chatting away as they went home to Hermione's.

* * *

"Three bloody days." 

"Gins, calm down."

"No, Harry, we've been locked here three bloody days. I need to buy presents."

"You want to hurt Fred and George."

"Yes, well, that too. They've been avoiding us since we got home."

"Their just busy at the shoppe, it's a busy time of the year. Come on, Ginny, sit down?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend with what most girls would call love. And it was, just with a healthy dose of lust thrown in for kicks.

_Come on – she's a brilliant Prefect – next in line for Head Girl, an amazing Quidditch player, has long red hair that's currently tied into a high ponytail, showing off her perfectly freckled neck. She had taken to wearing really lowrise jeans and stomach baring shirts, but had thrown one of Harry's new Chudley Cannon sweatshirts on, to pacify her mother. Her little bare feet peeking out the bottom of her jeans, ten tiny painted toenails. Now, if he could just get her to stop pacing and muttering and start snogging again…_

"HARRY, are you listening to a WORD I've said?"

"Yes, Ginny, of course," he sputtered.

She threw herself down next to him on the sofa with a loud "**HUMPH**", but before she could spit out her next sentence a loud pop was heard in the kitchen.

"Ginny? Harry? Ron?" came a familiar voice.

"Mione, we're in here," hollered Harry, as he threw his arm on the back of the sofa around Ginny, pulling her close.

"Hey guys, where's Ron?" Hermione asked, entering the living room as another pop came from the kitchen.

"He's outside, dodging an enchanted Quaffle to get Keeper practice in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry. "And why aren't the two of you out there also?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up, "Come on, Hermione, lets go get you unpacked and you can help me figure out how to get Mum to let us to Diagon Alley," she called climbing the stairs to her room.

Before following, Hermione hugged her best friend and hid a smile as he whispered in her ear: "She's been like this since we got home. I'm escaping outside – your turn!"

* * *

No one knew how Hermione's powers of persuasion worked, but Ginny refused to complain since it meant not only were they going to Diagon Alley, but Molly was letting the four of them go alone. 

"Harry and I are going to head out shopping, and you girls can meet us at the Leaky Cauldron around one for lunch, how's that sound, mates?" Ron asked, as he unfolded his body as the last one through the floo.

"We can meet at one at Fred and George's. I'm not leaving today until I speak to them."

"Blimey, Ginny, don't cause a scene in the middle of their store the day before Christmas!"

Ron had little time to contemplate that before the tip of Ginny's wand poked him in the nose.

"Blimey – my – arse. If they would have come home at some point I would have yelled at them there. Lucky I didn't send a howler after my detention – "

Hermione leaned over and murmured into Ginny's ear. Ron and Harry weren't sure if the way the girls eyes lit up was a good thing or not, but since the wand moved out of Ron's face, they decided to escape and question it later.

"See you at one, here at the Cauldron," Hermione called after the retreating boys.

The sign said closed for lunch, but the twins had charmed the locked door to open for any Weasley, so all Ginny had to do was twist the knob. Pulling out her wand, she led the way into the store.

"Fred, cast a silencing charm on this room."

"Um, hi Ginny. Hey Mione."

"Fred, tell your git of a twin to get his arse in here and cast a silencing charm if you don't want the entire street to hear me."

Hermione took a seat on a stool and watched as Fred stuck his head into the back room called for George, who unsuspectingly came. (_George would later claim that if he had known Ginny was the one waiting for him and not Katie Bell, he would have remained hidden. Fred would point out that as a twin – you are forced to go down in flames together._)

Ginny, in an attempted show of strength, decided to cast one very quiet accio spell, and in doing so all three wands shot into her outstretched hand.

Silence.

Then "OH SHITE!"

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned, looking at her friend.

"OH BLOODY SHITE!" she yelled, staring at the twins in disbelief.

"Ginny, we know you're angry, but – "

"BLOODY BLOODY SHITE!" Dropping the twins wands on the counter, Ginny grabbed her Hermione and drug her out of the shop, screaming obscenities all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What was that all about?" George questioned.

"Me thinks we may have to do some damage control when she gets back to Hogwarts." responded his equally attractive counterpart.


	5. Christmas Morning

_**Christmas Morning**_

Christmas morning dawned with fewer squeals in the Weasley household than in the past. For the first time Molly was out of bed before any children, and downstairs cooking a hearty breakfast. The smell of pancakes drifted lazily up the stairs, calling the boys first, their thundering footsteps sounding like a herd of hippograffs as they came down to the table.

"Morning, Mum," said Ron, kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, kissing her other cheek before sitting down next to Ron at the kitchen table.

"Happy Christmas, boys," she smiled as she floated the first plate of pancakes to the table. "Where are the girls?"

"Right here, Mum," came a sleepy Ginny, "Happy Christmas, morning guys." She sat down next to Harry, kissing his forehead before reaching over him to grab the platter of sausage and bacon.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," said Hermione, sitting down next to Ron.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," replied Ron, barely glancing up from his breakfast. (_Actually, it was more "Arpf Kstmargh, Minee" because of all the food, but that's splitting hairs_.)

Just as Arthur entered the small kitchen, the living room sounded with four pops in a row.

"Gracious! The boys are all here, sit down and eat, Arthur!" Molly said, wiping her hands on her apron and heading to the other room to shoo her brood towards the table.

Soon, everyone was arranged around the table, Fleur and Bill had apparated together from her parents home in France where they had spent Christmas Eve. Fred sat down next to Hermione, with George beside him, party crackers spilling out of their arms and then rolling to sit in front of each person. Charlie was the last to be seated, squeezing himself in between Ginny and Fleur, giving his baby sister a pat on the head (_and earning a dirty look_) before filling his plate.

Pleasant thoughts and words swirled around the table, even Ginny and Ron managed to speak civilly to Fred and George, so when the loud sobbing started the conversation ground to a halt. Turning their heads in unison, nine faces (plus Arthur from the other end of the table) stared at the bawling Molly.

"Mum?"

"Babies…grown…empty…alone…my BABIES…"

"MUM!"

"Mollywobbles dear, do calm yourself, see the children are here," Arthur tried to comfort her from across the kitchen. Everyone began speaking at once, giving reassurances of always coming back to see her, except for Fleur and Bill who had their heads down, whispering.

"Mum, Dad, we would like to say something," Bill interrupted.

"'Ve vere going to vait une'til ze gifts," said Fleur, smiling at her husband.

Molly dabbed her eyes with her napkin. "Yes?"

"Fleur and I are going to have a baby Weasley. Sometime in June."

The screech of joy that was emitted from Mrs. Weasley was almost as painful as the sobbing. Shouts of congratulations from the rest of the family surrounded the couple as they all made their way into the living room to unwrap presents.

* * *

"Here, Ginny, this is from your mother and I," said Arthur, as he presented his only daughter with a small green velvet box, the final gift of the morning. Hand-knit jumpers had been given all around, along with candy, and Ron had received a new set of dress robes for graduation. Hermione had gone out of her way to choose books for Ron, Harry, and Ginny – each receiving a Special Edition copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. It took Ron about two minutes to realize that his copy had been signed by the entire Chudley Cannons team. (_Ginny and Harry's had been also, but they also wanted to see how long it would take Ron to notice_.)

Ginny carefully removed the bow from the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond solitaire set in platinum and on a platinum chain.

"Mum? Dad?"

"It was your Grandmother Prewett's," answered Molly.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe, "Harry, help me put it on."

Dutifully, he placed it around her neck, clasping the catch as she held her hair up.

"Gins? There's a small platinum tag on the clasp. It's got a symbol on it."

Turning the chain around, Ginny studied the small scratching closely, before glaring at her parents.

"That's just downright sneaky," the tips of her ears growing red.

"Now, Ginny, don't get upset," her father replied, trying to defuse the situation.

"DOWN! RIGHT! SNEAKY!"

"It's for your own good," Molly answered, expression unchanging.

"This is TOTALLY not FAIR!" yelled Ginny, as she attempted to remove the necklace.

"You can't take it off, it's stuck there." said her mother, as calmly as if she were speaking to an infant.

Hermione lifted up Ginny's hair and looked at the tag, gasping in shock. The baby of the family jumped to her feet and ran upstairs.

"I'll go up," Harry said, rising to his feet.

"Um, no, Harry, you stay here, let me try," said Hermione, running up following her best friend. "This is a girl thing," she called back over her shoulder to Fleur, who nodded and followed the brown-haired form up to her sister-in-law's room.

"Mum? What did you do to Ginny?"

"Just a simply _Virgo Charm_ on her necklace."

"A what?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, bloody hell, mother…." Bill put his head in his hands, the twins were for once shocked into silence. Charlie and Ron sat sputtering.

"A what?" questioned Harry again.

"Our mother – " said Bill, "placed a virginity charm on the necklace she gave Ginny. Until mother removes the charm, or Ginny can remove the necklace…"

"Oh," Harry's ears began to turn red to match the blush creeping up his neck.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Harry dear," said Molly.

"OH!" Harry began to feel his collar was getting a little tight.

"She's just a baby, though."

"Molly, perhaps we best let the children relax, lets go start lunch," said Arthur, helping his wife up and gently guiding her to the kitchen.

"She's just so young, Arthur."

"She's only two years younger than you were when I was born, Mum!" cried Bill at his mother's retreating form.

"Shall we go upstairs and help?" asked Ron.

"Help?" replied Harry, "I don't think anyone can HELP this situation."

"Well, Mate, you weren't planning on sleeping with our sister anyway, were you? So this doesn't really change anything," said Ron, in a dangerously low tone.

At that point, Harry seemed to grasp that while he was in the presences of his best friend, and his surrogate family, he was probably the only one who actually might desire for that necklace to come off of Ginny (_besides Ginny, of course_). He glanced around at the five flame haired men surrounding him and realized that when he DID ask Ginny to marry him, SHE was going to tell her family.

"Of course, blimey, guys, what do you take me for?" strangled out Harry, his eyes rapidly shifting from one brother to the next.

"Okay then, lets go up and talk to Ginny," smiled Ron, the moment passing.

* * *

The train ride back wasn't as great as the one away, but then it's always harder to go back to school then to escape school.

* * *

"Now what, Fred?"

"Ah, this works out perfectly, George!"

"And so our plot thickens and the plan grows sweeter!"

"What do you think of a January promotion on **Extendable Ears**?"


	6. January

_**January**_

Harry and Neville couldn't explain the sudden explosion in gossip at Hogwarts. They both knew girls liked to gossip, hell, even guys were prone to swapping stories if the stories were good. But all the sudden no secret – and no one – was safe.

Neville got zinged when he walked into NEWT Herbology and his dragonhide gloves had been emblazoned with "Neville Loves Luna". The letters blinked from bright yellow to neon orange and back again. He barely made it through class, he was so flustered, a first for Neville and his beloved plants. (_Ron thought it was rather sweet of Luna to just give him one of her spacey smiles and kiss him on the cheek when she saw the gloves_.)

Harry, on the other hand, was destined for big things – so his secret came out in the middle of the Great Hall during supper the second week back.

"Eh, Potter, I heard you might need this," snickered a leering Malfoy, as he dropped a package in front of Harry. Harry (_feeling a bit brash now that the whole Lord MoldyWart thing was over_) opened the package despite the protests from his (_much more levelheaded_) female companions, Ginny and Hermione.

The Gryffindor table grew silent, while the rest of the hall fell into convulsing giggles at the sight of a blow-up goat, an anatomically correct girl goat. Amazingly the first one to come to her senses wasn't Ginny, who was looking rather like a tomato, the way every exposed piece of her skin was turning a deep shade of red. (In fact, she sort of matched Ron, at that moment.) Hermione was on her feet, and gave the goat a rather unmagical poke with her wand – sending it soaring about the room as the air let out.

"20 points from Slytherin for being an ass," Hermione said.

"_Accio **Extendable Ears**_!" cried Ron, very proud of himself for figuring this out all on his own, and before Hermione and Ginny did.

Unfortunately, the sheer number of flesh colored strings that flew at Ron was disgusting. Some still had remnants of earwax. He gingerly pulled them off his face and head and dropped them in front of him.

"Ron? How did you _accio_ them?" Harry asked, because the Professors (and Prefects and Heads) had been trying that for the last few months.

"It's because they've been used. They're somehow charmed against _accio_ until they've been used," Ginny explained, wiping a bit of wax off of Ron's cheek.

"And you know that how?" Harry questioned his girlfriend.

"Because the Professors – " she began.

" – And Prefects and Heads –" interrupted Hermione.

"Because the _Professors_ have been trying to _accio_ them since school started. Don't you think that would have been the easy way to find them? And since most items can only be used once, it hasn't been a very successful sting." Ginny finished, adjusting her tie and fixing the diamond still stuck around her neck.

Harry sighed, and felt almost as bad for Ginny as he felt for himself (_he was still working on the empathy/sympathy issues of a teenager_).

Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and led her out of the hall, their heads together, plotting the nefarious deeds that teenage girls plot.

Well, that or planning out their study charts for the next month.

Ron and Harry could never tell with those two.


	7. February

_**February**_

The month of love dawned for Hogwarts in a blaze of glory.

For some bizarre reason, known only to the House involved, the Hufflepuffs decided that their fellow students needed more affection. Collecting a rather large sum of money, the House had managed to purchase hundreds of pygmy puffs; red, pink, and white pygmy puffs – all from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Now, pygmy puffs weren't bad creatures, Ginny was actually thrilled at first to have a friend for Arnold.

Hundreds of pygmy puffs with levitation charms and kissing charms that flew, slid, hopped, and chased students in order to nuzzle them?

Well, that put a little damper on learning.

Everyone then wanted to get in on the pygmy puff craze.

Giving someone a white pygmy puff was a sign of friendship and loyalty.

A pink pygmy puff was from someone who _liked_ you.

Red pygmy puffs came from those who were in love.

Hufflepuffs weren't an original bunch. But at least they were thorough.

Harry and Ginny had exchanged red ones, although they both ended up living with Ginny and Arnold in the Girls Sixth Year dorm room.

Ron had given white puffs to Hermione and Ginny, and a lovely pink one to Lavender Brown.

Hermione caught Neville and Luna exchanging red ones behind the greenhouse, and turned a blind eye with a smile.

During breakfast one morning, a few charmed black ones assaulted the Potion's Master, much to his annoyance.

Draco had, _finally_, presented Pansy with a red one, her happy squeals could be heard all over the castle.

* * *

It was late one evening when Ginny was laying on the floor of Hermione's common room with Ron and Harry on the couch, that Harry began to get an inkling of what was really going on. Hermione had just finished color-coding their weekly NEWTS revision chart, when a loud thump came out of her bedroom. 

The four surprised students watched as two blue pygmy puffs shot through the door of her bedroom, a hungry Crookshanks leaping after them.

"GINNY! Help me save them!" Hermione cried, jumping up out of the chair at her desk, where the chart lay.

Harry leapt up onto the couch, and with a dual-handed maneuver, _similar to the one he used to win his last Quidditch game – they really should name that move after him – the Potter Catch_, caught the puffs in mid-flight.

"Oh Harry, thank you!" said the Head Girl, carefully stroking the two furry creatures.

"Uh, 'Mione? Where did the blue ones come from?" asked Ron.

"A friend."

Ron looked at her with a puzzled look – _actually Ron looked at everyone with puzzled looks and you could never really tell if he was puzzled or just pretending to be puzzled in order to lay low. He was good at both._

"Yes, a friend, Ron, don't get your knickers in a twist!" defended Ginny.

"I wasn't!" he answered, indignantly.

"Blue?" questioned Harry.

"Blue means loyalty, wisdom, and trust. Seems appropriate for Hermione," said Ginny, poking her boyfriend in the ribs.

"True," he replied, wrinkling his forehead and thinking.

_Loyalty, wisdom, trust – that could be either Ginny or Ron, but which one wouldn't want him to know? Ginny would have told him straight out if she had gotten a special pygmy puff from Fred and George for Hermione – but Ron like Lavender, so maybe he was trying to be careful and cover his tracks to not make her jealous! OH – he was SO brilliant!_

At the look that crossed Harry's face, Ginny and Hermione locked eyes.

"Do you want to do damage control?" whispered Ginny.

"Nah, just let him be, he's not going to tell anyone," whispered Hermione right back.

"Well, at least you get to go out for our Hogsmeade weekend this month."

"Yes, yes I do," grinned Hermione, a content look coming over her features.

"Now, boys, back to NEWTS revision!" The happy look only grew larger as the resident bookworm, know-it-all began explaining the new color-coded schedule that still allowed time for Quidditch.


	8. March

_**March**_

Less than three months until graduation.

Less than two months until NEWTS.

Less than one month before the unlikeliest of people would discover the secret.

* * *

Draco was rather pleased with himself.

It wasn't _his_ fault that Pansy had suggested the restaurant in Hogsmeadeshe suggested for dinner.

It wasn't _his_ fault that the Waiter forgot to refresh the private concealing charms around the booths.

It wasn't _his_ fault that he could remember every voice he heard and match it up correctly to a face.

Not his fault at all.

Now, that didn't mean he wasn't going to use it to his advantage.

Silly Draco – it's never a good idea to tangle with a witch or wizard who knows enough hexes to permanently remove any chance of childbearing.

Silly Draco – it's never a good idea to threaten a witch or wizard who isn't above using physical force.

Silly Draco – it would have been much more Slytherin of you to check with your best friend, the Head Boy, before talking to the witches or wizards in question.

Yes, Blaise figured it out first.

And Blaise was now getting a cut of the profits. A small cut, mind you, but worth every knut for secrecy – besides, he usually wanted his cut in products.

So, in exchange for a slightly larger cut, Blaise handled what would later be referred to as "**_The Draco Incident_**".

Or – _what happens when a Draco is given a **Truth in Love Chocolate** and forced to confess his feelings for Pansy every time he tries to speak._

In a shocking turn of events, **_Truth in Love Chocolate Bunnies_** became the number one seller in March.

And Neville came quite close to proposing to Luna.

* * *

**A/N**: WOO! April, May, then Graduation is all that is left!


	9. April

_**April**_

"Dear brother, you realize this means our secret is out to at least four students at Hogwarts."

"Our secret, your secret, or my secret?"

"All of them."

"Oh dear, dear, dear brother, whatever shall we do?"

"I suggest another sale, perhaps on fake wands?"

"And just want in the bloody hell will _that_ do to solve our problem?"

"The increased income stream should be enough to offset the bribes we will need to pay for the remainder of this year, and help us develop a better plan of distribution for next year."

"I've already figured next year out."

"You have?"

"Good thing Mum already knows."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"With the?"

"Yes."

"And she will?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, you are brilliant!"

"Thank you. Now we just have to convince _them_."

"Did you _see_ him at Christmas? Shouldn't pose a problem at all."

"So, do we want to continue with the fake wand sale?"

"Would be a nice distraction before NEWTS, and I always like to be helpful!"

"Did you get your birthday present, brother?"

"Did you get yours?"

"Yes, thank you muchly!"

"No - thank YOU muchly!"

"No - I insist, thank you muchly!"

"Yes, thank me!"

* * *

**A/N:** I am loving this drabble-type format. All praise be to **Droxy **who inspires me to write these short, quick stories (if you haven't read her work, I strongly suggest it). It is a challenge and a nice break from my longer fics! 


	10. May

_**May**_

It was **NEWTS** time.

Which to most 7th year students a time to stress about, in fact all but five of the 7th years were in a state of panic.

For Ron, Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise it was a time to relax. Because once **NEWTS** started Hermione actually calmed down.

The three Slytherins had been sucked into the world of Hermione-style **NEWTS** preparation. What started as a tentative attempt at friendship had ballooned into a world of pain and control – Hermione's beliefs about studying reminded them a bit of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Ron and Harry were only too glad to share their pain, her attention was now split five ways, and Harry even got a little color-coded time to snog Ginny. That was the same color-coded time Ron had to snog Lavender and Draco and Pansy got to snog. Really – they all thought it was very nice of Hermione to remember them, even if it meant she and Blaise had extra studying time.

But now it was all over.

Gone were the color-coded charts, helpfully designed by the Head Girl.

Gone were the late night study sessions with brutal quizzing by Ginny (who felt that working with everyone this year only gave her a head start on next year – she was going to have to balance being Head Girl and Quidditch)!

The only sad bit was the new notes that had appeared in the **_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_** boxes.

_**You've dropped your Knuts and Order Form here,**_

_**We hope you've had a successful year!**_

_**But now it's time to close up shoppe,**_

_**Get what you need now to go out on top!**_

_**Final order date – the Sunday before NEWTS.**_

_**Make sure you have your Graduation items.**_

_**See you next year!**_

_**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_

* * *

Privately, the group was amazed that they had made it an entire year without a single professor finding out about the boxes. Draco had even checked it for Dark Magic, much to Ron's indignation. 

Ginny just asked if Draco could check her necklace and remove the _Virgo charm_.

Draco pointed out that even if he could, there was no way in hell he was altering magic done by Molly Weasley – she was one scary mother.

Hermione and Blaise thought that it showed an enormous amount of inter-House cooperation for all the Prefects to know, and yet no one snitched.

As they sat around the night before Graduation, they reflected on their last seven years (six for Ginny), and wondered all the what-ifs.

What if Draco hadn't been such an ass in the beginning?

What if Hermione had never been hiding in the bathroom with the troll?

What if Ron had actually let everyone in on the fact he was intelligent.

What if there had never been a MoldyWart?

What if they didn't have the crate of muggle alcohol currently sitting in the Heads common room?

"'Mione?"

"Yesh, Ron?" slurred Hermione.

"What's dat on yer finger?"

"That, ish a ring!"

"A ring?"

"Yesh, um, muggles get, um,clash rings."

"Clash?"

"Class – Ronald – class rings," Ginny helped decipher Drunk Hermione.

"Gins," mumbled Harry.

"Yes?"

"I can't kish you when you're talking."

"Yes, Harry."

"'Mione?"

"Yesh, Ron?"

"Tanks fer letting Lavender come up."

"No problem, Ron."

"Gins?"

"Yes, Ron."

"How dish you do it?"

"Do what, Ron?"

"Sneak stuff in from Gred and Forge."

"I didn't Ron."

"Ye don't have to lie anymore, sistra…my favorite sistra."

"Your only sister."

"Still my fav-vor-ite!"

"Go back to snogging, Ron."

"Yesh, Ginny."

"Drunk and alone and no one to snog?" asked Blaise, nudging Hermione sideways on the couch.

"Only tonight," she answered, leaning back on him and promptly falling asleep.

"Right talented little witch you are," he answered, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek before settling back to doze himself. His legs kicked out in front of his body, barely missing the two Slytherins intertwined on the rug in front of the fireplace.


	11. Graduation Day

_**Graduation Day**_

"Up, up, up," prodded the youngest Weasley, as she nudged her friends with her feet.

Seven groggy sets of eyes looked up at the freshly showered 6th year, clad only in Hermione's pale yellow bathrobe, and blinked at the very bright sun pouring though the windows.

"Oi, Gins, let us sleep – I've got a killer headache," grumbled Ron, as he nuzzled back down into Lavender's shoulder.

"Nope, graduation is in three hours, and our parents will start arriving into Hogsmeade in less than 30 minutes. Not to mention we all need to make an appearance at breakfast," she countered, physically prying Harry's arm off his face, where he had covered his eyes.

"Ginny – my bedside drawer, eight phials –" whispered Hermione, her own face buried in a pillow on the couch, Blaise's arm around her.

"Phials? What's in the phials?" asked Draco, in between rubbing his face in his hands. He struggled to sit up and lean back next to Blaise's legs, pulling Pansy up next to him.

"Hermione and I brewed up a bit of hangover potion last week," Blaise answered. "Ginny, you can save at least one of the phials for yourself, I'm not in need of one."

"Pipe down, Zabini, you're making my head hurt," Harry sniffled.

"I don't need it either, but if you don't mind 'Mione, I'll save it for later?" Ginny called from the bedroom, before returning with the phials in her hand. She grinned as she passed them out to the 7th years, Blaise waving off her offer just as he had said he would.

Hermione waited until she had downed the tiny bottle and could feel her mind clearing before responding.

"Of course you can have it, Ginny; it will be a while before I drink enough to need another one!"

"Now, off with you, take your showers, get dressed in your graduation robes, and I'll see everyone at breakfast in 45 minutes!" Ginny ordered, pulling Harry up and pushing him out the door with the other boys, with a quick kiss.

"45 minutes!" panicked Lavender, "that's not enough time! My hair! My robes! My makeup!"

"You'll be fine, Lavender, the house elves pressed the graduation robes yesterday, and you're always good at the quick hair charms," Ginny soothed, escorting the alarmed Gryffindor to the corridor, along with Pansy. "Now go on, and we'll see you in the Great Hall."

Turning back around to her best friend, Ginny's eyes flashed.

"And now, my dear, it's time to make you stunning."

"Ginny – it's just graduation – "

"You and I both know what day it is, now scoot to the shower while I find your extra bottle of Sleekeazy's!" the younger red-head grinned, tying up her own long hair in a knot as she bent over Hermione's trunk.

* * *

The graduates all made it to the Great Hall on time, Ron and Harry skidding to a stop at the last minute, _hair still wet-but at least they were there_. Ginny and Lavender quietly cast a drying charm on their respective boys, although Lavender let it get a little hotter than normal when Ron wouldn't close his mouth after seeing Hermione. 

Hermione reminded everyone of the Yule Ball, her fourth year, except much curvier and more grown-up. She was wearing the standard black outer graduation robes, with the Gryffindor scarlet inner robe, and a traditional black dress underneath. A pair of backless heels completed the picture. To the untrained eye, she looked like every other graduating girl (well, except for the fact that the other houses had different color inner robes).

To the trained eye gone was the bushy birds nest, her hair had been swept up into a bun, with tiny ringlets curling down towards her face. Ginny had used a flattering lipstick and blush on Hermione's face, enhancing her appearance even further (and doing so in much less time than Hermione had thought it would require).

Even Harry did a double take before dutifully returning his gaze to his girlfriend.

"Come along, boys," Hermione said, breaking the silence, "our families have already arrived."

Remus had come to see them graduate, and to serve as Harry's surrogate family, along with every single Weasley (even Percy managed to show up, with Penelope right by his side). The Grangers had spent the night at the Burrow and had side apparated with Arthur and Charlie, much to their delight.

Ron had been dragged away to meet Lavender's parents after being smothered by his mother. Ginny subtly drew Molly's attention to Harry, allowing her brother to escape one woman's clutches for another.

Hermione was surrounded by most of the Weasley brothers who were quizzing her on Harry's relationship with Ginny, and growing rather worried she wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer, when Blaise came to rescue her from the arms of one of the twins who was holding her tightly.

"Hermione, McGonagall has requested our presence," he said smoothly, tucking her hand under his elbow and winking at the gaggle of redheaded men. "Ginny, she'll be wanting the Prefects shortly, surely you can gather them up?"

Ginny nodded and began looking around the Hall for the other Prefects, while the boys turned their attention onto Harry.

"Thanks for saving me," Hermione giggled.

"Someone has to help you keep a secret," Blaise said, smiling at the girl who had become a close friend over the last year.

"Why, Mr. Zabini, whatever could you be referring to?"

"No reason to act coy now," he replied, "besides, I imagine there will be plenty of talk later."

The two Heads made their way through the crowd to the Headmistress and began their final hour of duties.

* * *

The 7th years sat alphabetically, all the Houses intermixed so that there was a sea of black shimmering with scarlet, yellow, blue, and green, facing a small stage that had been built on the Quidditch pitch. Blaise and Hermione sat on the platform with the teachers, staring out into the audience of parents, guests, and fellow students, all arranged by House. 

After the opening remarks, the Headmistress began awarding the Certificates of Graduation. A small stack of parchments sat atop her podium, and magically the name of each student would appear as she called them to come up.

The student would then walk across the platform and receive the parchment from the Headmistress, after it rolled itself into a tight scroll and was sealed with the official Hogwarts seal. Then the student would be congratulated by the rest of the Professors before returning to their seat.

"Susan Bones," the Headmistress announced, and so the end began.

"Terry Boot."

"Lavender Brown."

Ron wildly cheered much to the disapproving looks from both McGonagall and Hermione.

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Seamus Finnigan."

More wild cheering from the Gryffindor contingent.

"Gregory Goyle."

Harry raised his eyebrow when Hermione's name was skipped, but then remembered something about the Heads being last. He _knew_ he should have paid more attention when Ginny was talking.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville was blushing at the whoops from Gryffindor, and even more embarrassed by his Gran calling out "That's my baby!" and sniffling. He was pleased to be awarded the "**Top Herbology Student of the Century**" Award for his 7 years of perfection in Professor Sprout's class. Luna just swooned in her seat and waved her engagement ring in the air.

"Morag McDougal."

"Ernie Macmillian."

A cheer from the Hufflepuffs, and a few rouge pygmy puffs flew through the air.

"Draco Malfoy."

Both Harry and Ron let out a boyish whoop in support of their enemy turned drinking buddy. Draco was also awarded the "**Most Improved** **Wizard**" award, on the sole basis that he was an ass his first year (and his second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth years) and was finally able to get along with others. Or at least Potter and Weasley. Even Snape thought that was amazing and deserved an award.

"Pansy Parkinson."

She received a polite smattering of applause from the Gryffindors, much to everyone's surprise, and to Hermione and Ginny's delight.

"Harry Potter."

Screams and cheers burst forth from all the Houses, and a few loud magical fireworks that shot into the air and formed a lightening bolt appeared over the platform. Harry saw Fred and George throw him a wink, under the disapproving glare of the Professors.

"Dean Thomas."

And the Gryffindors cheer wildly some more.

"Lisa Turpin."

"Ronald Weasley."

By the sheer fact that there were almost as many Weasleys as there was everyone else, the cheering was deafening. Ron won the "**Quidditch Captain of the Year**" Award, quite suitably since the Chudley Cannons had offered him a spot as the Reserve Keeper just that morning.

Minerva paused and turned to look at the last two students.

"Blaise Zabini," she said, smiling at the Head Boy.

Blaise was greeted with thunderous applause, as he won the "**Inter-House Cooperation**" Award, along with the "**Wizard Most Likely to Succeed**" Award and the "**Future Wizard Leaders of Great Britain**" Award.

He waved nonchalantly and sat back down beside Hermione, giving her a squeeze on her arm.

"And now," the Headmistress said, "Our illustrious Head Girl. Recipient of the "**Witch Most Likely to Succeed**" Award, the "**Future Witch Leaders of Great Britain**" Award, the "**Future Potion Mistress**" Award for her marks in Potions – _Snape let a scowl cross his face for just a moment _– the inaugural "**Albus Dumbledore**" Award for the outstanding student who has demonstrated calmness and logic in the face of crisis. May I present this Certificate of Completion to Miss Hermione – "

Minerva stared blankly at the parchment in front of her.

"Oh dear," she turned to look at Hermione. "Oh dear, me, no, no it can't be."

Hermione smiled and stood up to approach her favorite Professor.

"Tell me it's not so, Hermione!" she begged, causing Snape to join her at the podium and read over her shoulder.

"Bloody Hell!" he cried. "She's Hermione Jane Weasley!"

And the crowd went into an uproar.

"Ronald Weasley! How COULD you," sobbed Lavender.

"It's NOT me," said Ron, his eyes darting in confusion between Harry and his girlfriend.

Draco sat smugly back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Seriously, Ron, why didn't you two tell me?" asked Harry. "And how could you do that to Lavender?"

"IT'S NOT ME!" Ron repeated, trying to gather Lavender's hands in his own.

A loud whistle brought silence upon the gathered group.

"If I may have your attention please – "

Minerva and Snape looked down the aisle and stared at one of the worst, yet most successful, troublemakers to ever grace the school.

"FRED WEASLEY!" came a shout from Molly.

"Mother, you and Mrs. Granger said no Honeymoon till she graduated, we've been married almost a year," he replied, as he advanced up the aisle, stopping momentarily beside the Gryffindor section. "Ginny, love, do you have her things?"

"Right here, darling brother," she answered, tossing a miniaturized trunk in the air, which Fred caught with the grace of a Seeker.

"Now, Hermione dearest, shall we?"

"FRED WEASLEY!" came his mother's voice again.

"Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall, for everything," Hermione said softly, giving the gobsmacked Professor a hug and a kiss on the cheek before plucking the certificate out of her hand.

She reached the edge of the platform just as Fred did, and smiled as her husband grabbed her ring and activated the password-portkey.

"I LOVE HERMIONE WEASLEY!"

* * *

Later that afternoon the crowds had thinned and the friends sat around a table at the **_Three Broomsticks_**. 

"You knew?" asked Ron.

"I figured it out over Christmas Holidays, when I went into the shoppe and used the _accio_ spell on "Weasley Wands". Hermione's flew into my hand. I had thought it was Dobby sneaking the products in, but it is impossible to search the packages of married people, also. That's when it all made sense."

"And you knew?" questioned Ron.

"I figured that the boxes worked like those wardrobes that you could step through into another wardrobe, so I charmed my order form, and then tracked it to a small box in Hermione's room. Rather ingenious of her," Blaise answered.

"But I thought she was beginning to _like_ you!" Ron said.

"Ron," Blaise chuckled, along with Draco, "Hermione's not exactly my type."

"Why not?" asked Harry, "she's pretty enough, and smart!"

"Ginny's not my type, either," Blaise answered.

"She's beautiful though!" Harry said.

"What Blaise is trying to say," Draco interrupted, "is that you and Ron are more his type."

"Oh."

"Hermione and I are just good friends."

"The Ferret knew also?" Ron began to whine.

"Only because he had dinner with Pansy on one of the nights Hermione met Fred for dinner in Hogsmeade. He just recognized Fred's voice," Ginny answered.

"Now what happens to the business? That only worked for one year," Harry asked.

Ginny leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Your mum said that?"

"If I get the Head Girl letter, she said she saw no problem."

"Does you mum know about your brothers little side perk to marriage?"

Ginny just grinned.

* * *

A/N: Wow, thanks for everyone who read this. This is one of those stories that makes me smile when I look at it, and being able to post it here just means I have others along for my happy ride. I appreciate everyone who has read and those who have reviewed! It was inspired by an entry in the Harry Potter Lexicon that mentioned Hermione may have easily assisted Fred and George in developing some of their products during the time they all spent at number twelve, Grimauld Place. Specially mentioned was the fact that Hermione had spent the year before studying magical methods of eavesdropping, right before staying with the twins and their developent of **_Extendable Ears_**. 


End file.
